imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Omoi wa ETERNITY
is an original song by Beit. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Wo oh hashiridashita It's own way Wo oh bokura dake no Blooming days Kitai suru kankyou ni wa "No" o tsukitsuketanda Keredo kono te wa motto kagayakitakute Mada arasoi ya mondai… tsuzuku kedo Egao sakaserareru hito ni naritai Shiritai no sa (hontou o) Tsukamitai (jibun de) Takusan no (shiawase) okuritai kara Sousa naze koko ni iru no ka... tsuyoku sashishimesou Negai e no PASUPOOTO Tazusaete idondeku "Yume" to iu sonzai shoumei bokura nari no katachi de Omoi nara ETANITI Kaete yuku mirai mugensa Dokomademo juuoumujin ni Ikeru hazusa We can do it!! Wo oh hajimatteku Precious stage Wo oh tobikomu no sa Excite days Itsumo hohoendeta hitomi oikaketeta Riyuu kirameku basho shitte mitakute Sagashiteiru (honshitsu o) Mitsuketai (jibun o) Egao to (shiawase) todoketai kara Donna ashita o tsukuru no ka... ima wa sashishimeseru Tsuki susume kibou e TAIMU KAADO hourinage Sorezore no kimochi kasanete bokura dake no katachi de Hengenjizai na Dreamer Kikoeta kako kara no EERU Massugu tsuranuku ishi de Hana hirakou Make a story!! Moshimo kono machi de surechigawanakutemo Bokura wa deau darou Nando datte asu o kaeru tame ni Kakegae no nai hibi o te ni shita hikari ni nosete Yuiitsu muni na kizuna de Kanae ni yukou Peace of the world!! Negai e no PASUPOOTO Tazusaete idondeku "Yume" to iu sonzai shoumei bokura nari no katachi de Omoi nara ETANITI Kaete yuku mirai mugensa Isshun o sanjou ni kaete Ikeru hazusa We can do it!! Wo oh hashiridashita It's own way Wo oh bokura dake no Blooming days |-| Kanji= Wo oh 走り出した It's own way Wo oh 僕らだけの Blooming days 期待する環境には“No”を突きつけたんだ けれどこの手はもっと輝きたくて まだ争いやモンダイ…続くけど 笑顔咲かせられる人になりたい 知りたいのさ(本当を) つかみたい(自分で) たくさんの(シアワセ)おくりたいから そうさ　ナゼここにいるのか…　強く指し示そう 願いへのパスポート たずさえて挑んでく “夢”という存在証明　僕らなりのカタチで 想いならエタニティ 変えてゆく未来　無限さ どこまでも縦横無尽に 行けるハズさ We can do it！！ Wo oh 始まってく Precious stage Wo oh 飛び込むのさ Excite days いつも微笑んでた瞳　追いかけてた 理由・キラめく場所　知ってみたくて 探している(本質を) 見つけたい(自分を) 笑顔と(シアワセ)届けたいから どんな明日を作るのか…　今は指し示せる 突きすすめ希望へ タイムカード放り投げ それぞれの気持ち重ねて　僕らだけのカタチで 変幻自在な Dreamer 聴こえた　過去からのエール まっすぐつらぬく意志で 花ひらこう Make a story！！ もしもこの街ですれ違わなくても 僕らは出逢うだろう 何度だって　明日を変えるために かけがえのない日々を　手にした光に乗せて 唯一無二なキズナで 叶えにゆこう　Peace of the world！！ 願いへのパスポート たずさえて挑んでく “夢”という存在証明　僕らなりのカタチで 想いならエタニティ 変えてゆく未来　無限さ 一瞬を三乗にかえて 行けるハズさ We can do it！！ Wo oh 走り出した It's own way Wo oh 僕らだけの Blooming days |-| English= Wo oh it started running it's own way Wo oh our own blooming days In the expected circumstances, I was confronted with "No"s However, I wanna shine more with this hand And yet, I'm conflicted and the problem is... continuing, but I wanna be the person who's blooming with a smile I wanna know (the truth) I wanna grab it (by myself) Because I wanna send a lot of (happiness) Yes, why I'm here... is to show my strength A passport towards our desires We'll carry it with our own hands and challenge it The proof that we exist is in our forms called "dreams" Once we thought of eternity It'll change the infinite future We can freely go to wherever We must go and we can do it!! Wo oh the precious stage is starting Wo oh jump towards the exciting days I chased after your eyes with an usual smile I try to know the reason why is this place sparkles I'll search for (reality) I wanna discover (myself) Because I want to deliver (happiness) with a smile What kind of tomorrow I'm making... I'll show it now Thrust forward towards hope Throw away the time card Each of these piled up feelings are in our own forms The phantasmagoric dreamer Heard those cheers from the past With this will to move straight ahead This blooming flower will make a story!! Even if we pass each other in this city I wonder if we can meet Even if I change tomorrow for so many times I send out the light in my hand on these irreplaceable days With our unique bonds Let's make it come true for the peace of the world!! A passport towards our desires We'll carry it with our own hands and challenge it The proof that we exist is in our forms called "dreams" Once we thought of eternity It'll change the infinite future Changing into a cube instantly We must go and we can do it!! Wo oh it started running it's own way Wo oh our own blooming days Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs